Your Heart
by DisneyGirl10
Summary: A mission gone wrong. Questions are being risen. And a certain alien hero wants to be there for his girl. (#5 Fusion Fall one shot. Ben X OC. Enjoy!)


**Hey guys!**

 **My love for Ben is still there and I got inspired again to finish this new one. I guess it could be a one shot series or something.**

 **I own nothing at all except the plot and my OC. So enjoy!**

* * *

This wasn't suppose to happen.

The mission should have gone as planned.

After being reported of several Fusions seen around the Fire Swamps, Georgethe along with Rex Salazar were sent secretly to handle it. Only a select few knew about it and it would have to stay that way. They were headed into uncharted territory. A Fusion take-down. Take out and get out. It was suppose to be a sneak attack … everything was fine … when they were ambushed.

A bomb.

That's what flashed before Georgethe's eyes as it exploded in front of her and the rest became black. She collapsed just as someone cried out her name and hurried over. It was Rex and boy, he was wrecked. His clothes were tattered and smudged with mud and fusion goo but it wasn't acidic or bad, just slime. But Rex's face had a horrid expression on his face. The Providence agent had no words to explain how this happened. But he did know this.

It was a trap.

Someone set them up.

A mole.

There was a traitor in their midst.

Rex' eyes pricked with tears as he held the motionless girl in his scrapped arms. Dirt and soot coated her cheeks as her cream skin was quickly turning pale and blood creased her forehead. Her suit was burnt at the sides and stomach. The armor there cracked and her skin broke through, covered in blisters and burns, blood leaking out, many drops dripping down on the scorched ground.

"We need a medic! She needs help! NOW!" Rex roared over his shoulder, teenage cadets and KND troops running around as they tried getting their ships started. Rex carried her carefully to the KND S.C.A.M.P.E.R. hovering down, feeling fury course through his veins, swearing to her that he'd find whoever did this and make them pay.

As the KND medics started working on her, Rex grimly thought one thing.

What will Ben think?

Of course, he knew how close as friends his watch wielding buddy was with General Skywalker's kid. When he wasn't out on the field, he could always spot them at Dex Labs walking together and chatting joyously or at the Offworld Plaza working on fixing the transport for outer space travel. But, for some reason, the Providence agent couldn't help but wonder if there was something else going on between the pair?

Ben did seem quite happy when he was around her; the best he's ever been.

And Rex knew, that whoever was responsible for this attack, he knew … he'll go all Rath on them.

 **OOO**

Ben thought he knew what anger felt like. He did. But it was nothing compared to absolute fury. A boiling white fire raging through his veins. It was taking over. But he knew he had to restrain it. For Ge's sake.

He was currently at DexLabs, scheduled to give Mandy his daily report on training new recruits and was now walking down the hallway, greeting familiar faces on the way to his given quarters (a sweet pad thanks to his buddy Dexter) when his phone started ringing. He saw it was Gwen and smiled; he hadn't heard from his cousin for some time. But when he answered, what she said next made his blood run cold. He almost dropped the phone but gripped it tightly, almost breaking the screen.

The secret mission wasn't a secret anymore.

Rex and his crew were on their way to Dexlabs Medical.

And Georgethe was in bad condition. _Very_ bad.

He wasted no more time as he hurried on down just in time for the rush hour. Recruits, agents, troopers, medics and tons more scurried in, so much commotion and many injured to tend to. However, he caught sight of a stretcher being pushed and dark brown hair. He pushed his way through the crowd to reach her only to see her scuffed, bloody body that made his heart stop. That's when he was pulled back as she went through the emergency room doors. Kevin and Rex held him back tightly as Gwen watched in worry as her cousin struggled, trying his best not to go all Rath on them both for stopping him. But there was nothing he could do. All that was left to do was wait.

Now, he _really_ wanted to go all Rath.

Night came rolling in and Team 10 was still waiting in the lobby. Kevin dosing off, Gwen trying to ease her mind with reading and Ben pacing back and forth, making her unable to read any more. She looked up at him, frowning.

"You need to calm down."

"Calm down? Seriously? Gwen, how can I be calm?! She's hurt – badly – she got hurt and it's all my fault! It's always my freakin' fault!" He punched a wall, making Gwen jump and Kevin almost fall forward in his chair, drool coming down his chin and wiping it off.

"Chill, Tennyson. I'm tryin' to sleep – " Kevin was cut off by the sharp looks he received, " – um, I'm gonna go get some food." He hastily got up and walked right out of there.

Gwen put her book aside and approached Ben, placing a tentative hand on his arm. "Ben, it wasn't your fault."

"It is my fault. I should have been there. I could have done something. I – " He stopped there, sighing in defeat as his form slugged forward and he braced his clenched fists against the wall, Gwen bracing his shoulder as she frowned but spoke seriously.

"There was nothing you could have done. You were doing your job. Georgethe was doing hers. It's a price to pay for fighting in this war."

"She shouldn't have to. She shouldn't have gone. I should have. I could take it. She can't."

"Oh, so you're saying she's not strong enough? Not capable?" Gwen glared lightly.

"No! I'm not! I just ... I wish she would have stayed. I should be in that emergency room, not her!" He shouted before slamming his fist again. Ben's eyes clenched shut, his teeth gritting, and his form shaking. Gwen hugged him from behind, trying to sooth him down with her aura. Her anodite powers were growing phenomenally and since Ben was part anodite, he could already feel her soothing waves covering him. And for that, he was grateful. He understood that Gwen was still there for him, keeping him standing.

A while after Kevin came back, a medic walked through the double doors. A blonde woman with the name tag Janice. "Commander Tennyson?"

His face snapped up and approached her "How is she?"

"She's stable. Though it was come and go at first. She lost a lot of blood but we managed to sew the wounds shut and treat the burns, though it will leave some scars. She's resting now but she'll have to stay here tomorrow to monitor her vitals but after that she can leave." Ben sighed in relief, Kevin patting his back and Gwen giving a supporting smile. "You can go see her now."

The moment he walked into the room, Ben almost fell at seeing the sight before him. The left side of her face was bruised but small cuts were evident on both sides and a white medical patch was on her forehead. Her arms had some bruises and small cuts, all cleaned and covered. He knew there was cloth wrapped around her stomach area, definite a big scar would form. Her hair was tied up in her usual low ponytail but it looked matted. Ben automatically went to her side as she slept; her chest rising and falling normally, and he grasped her right hand gently.

"We gave her some pain killers so she will be disoriented." Janice noticed the teen commander's attention fully on the sleeping girl and grinned. "I'll leave you to it." Once Janice left, Ben pulled a seat next to Ge, holding her hand in both of his. Gwen and Kevin looked at the scene with adoration. As the quiet, peaceful night went on, Ben fell asleep at Ge's side and Gwen and Kevin left to give them some more space.

"Ben really does care about her." Gwen mused.

"Puppy love. Heh, figures." Kevin shrugged before Gwen kissed his cheek, taking his hand and dragging him down the hall.

 **OOO**

As dawn was slowly approaching, Ben felt something stirring. His sleepy green eyes opened and looked up from his spot to see her eyes creaking open. She was finally awake. Ben had never been more relieved to see her eyes. Warm chocolate with their caramel glow. He squeezed her hand. Her face turned to the side and her eyes widened slightly to see him but she slowly smiled.

"Ben?" Her voice was barely above a whisper, but he could still hear her.

He leaned over her and grinned. "You're awake. About time."

She smiled more and weakly raised her hand to touch his cheek but she faltered. Ben took it and pressed both their hands to his cheek. His other hand held hers as she whispered, "What happened?"

"You got hurt … bad … nearly gave me a heart attack."

She was about to move her lips again but that tempted him to claim them. She sighed as he kissed slowly but sweetly for a bit. When he pulled back, his smile went away and he gave her a serious look. "You went on a secret mission and almost got yourself killed." She frowned, thinking he'd go and yell at her only to have that thought scrapped when his hand squeezed hers reassuringly. "You couldn't have known it would end like that. I'm just glad you're still here, breathing." When he saw her tear up at that last remark, his thumb brushed them away. "You should go back to sleep. You need to rest."

"I'm … so sorry … for making you … worry." Ge whispered.

Ben shushed her and kissed her again. "You were just doing your job. What matters is that you're safe. I won't let anything happen to you again. Not on my watch." He watched as she fell back to peaceful sleep. He still held her hand, rubbing his thumb comfortingly against her skin as he kept his eyes on her, whereas his mind raced. What could have gone wrong? Why was she sent on that mission? And why didn't he know about it?

"I promise, I'll find out who did this and make them pay." He whispered heatedly, kissing her hand, making her smile softly in her sleep.

The next thing he knows, he feels himself resting his cheek on his folded arms, falling fast asleep, their hands intertwined.

 **OOO**

Morning came as everyone bustled around him, but his attention was elsewhere. As Gwen and Kevin talked with a somewhat awake Ge, Ben was just about ready to stride forward and kiss her right there if a certain Providence agent hadn't come into the med bay and motioned for him to follow. Both teens went to a private spot by the window in a quiet enough hallway, getting a good view of their surroundings outside set aglow by the rising sun. However, the alien hero didn't feel sunny at the moment.

"Talk."

Rex almost bristled at the stern tone from his comrade/buddy but he complied. But as he quickly explained everything, Ben's face went dark. According to Rex, only Dexter and Mandy knew about the mission as well as White Knight; that's why Rex got picked to go by his recommendation. But Ge had a different reason. Because of her improvements in training and on the field, she was recommended to join too from an anonymous source.

"What the heck do you mean anonymous source?!" Ben gritted out.

"A report was filed about her and sent to the other leaders while they were finding someone else to go with me. They needed two operatives on the case. It was about rumors that my Fusion double was shipping stolen Dex Labs supplies to a secret base under Fuse's control. Yesterday was the day they were shipping out so they picked me because it's my double. But Georgethe … that report focused solely on her." Rex explained.

"Meaning?" Ben sounded impatient.

"Her stats, training physique, performance level, basically everything she's done since joining our cause. And not just that, but they got some pretty good shots of her all over from Dexlabs, Tech Square and such, and not bad ones either …" Rex stopped when he saw Ben's tense form at imagining what those pictures looked like. "All sent by an anonymous; someone that doesn't want to be under the leaders radar. Seems whoever it is has a big interest in her. Someone who knew she wouldn't hesitate to take the job. Someone who knew where we were going beside the leaders. Someone who tipped those freaks off that we were coming."

"A mole."

"Yeah. That's the only explanation." Rex stood next to Ben now and frowned when he saw Ben's eyes squinting from the tears pricking out. "Hey man." Rex rested his gloved hand on his shoulder. "She's gonna be okay."

"It's not just her I'm worried about." Ben blinked the tears back and stood straight. "We have a traitor in our midst, Rex."

"Yeah … the question is who?"

Ben's mind burst as he realized that a certain someone still hadn't come to see her. Theories coming into fruition, certain things now coming into light and over-protectiveness kicking in at full drive. Ben wasn't meant to find out about her going at all ... let alone being with her in someone else's eyes. Rex felt the heat coming off in waves. Ben's face was set in angry determination.

"I think I know."

* * *

 **Sooo ... Who do you think the mole is?**

 **There's so gonna be a sequel to this, definite series going on.**

 **That and Ben will always have my heart.**

 **I hope you enjoyed. Fave/follow/review. This is DG signing out! Bye!**


End file.
